The Other Woman
by showobsessed
Summary: Castle wants to take a break from dating Kate and start seeing other people. The question is, WHY? **Set around season 5 A/U**


**This is a new story I'm working on. For those of you who've followed Her Competition I'm sorry I haven't updated that in FOREVER, but I can't figure out where to go with it so I've started this new story. Tell me what you think. **_**NO**_** or **_**GO**_**?**

"I think we should date other people."

It was the last thing I ever expected to hear out of Castle. We've been dating, if you can even call it that, for a little over 2 months now. They weren't telling anyone about it, but they had considered themselves a couple. They had gone on a few dates here and there, but were always somewhere where no one would recognize them. It really was hard to even consider them a couple.

"Uh, yea sure. If that's what you really want," Kate said hoping it wasn't true.

"I just think it would be good for us to see what else is out there."

"No, I understand and completely agree."

Kate didn't agree at all, in fact she hated it. Where had he even come up with the idea to date other people? What happened to them? They we were doing great other than the whole sneaking around all the time and not telling any of their friends or family what was going on. Then the thought of Alexis almost catching them together popped into her mind.

_It was late when they had gotten home from dinner. They had managed to keep their hands off of each other the entire night until they got back to his house. Martha was supposed to be out of town with some of her friends and Alexis was at College._

"_Want to watch a movie?" Castle asked in a seductive voice. _

"_I'll get the popcorn," Kate said with a wink of her eye._

_The movie had been on for less than 5 minutes when Kate leaned over and kissed Castle. _

"_If you wanted to seduce me you could've just asked."_

_Kate laughed and swung her leg over to straddle Castle. Things were escalating quickly; Kate's shirt was already on the floor along with Castle's. Suddenly they heard a door open and someone's feet padding toward the stairs._

"_Dad, can you turn the TV off? I'm trying to study."_

_Kate's eyes grew twice as big as she stared at Castle awaiting his response to his daughter's question. _

"_Sorry honey. I'll turn it down now," he said as he reached for the remote to turn it down._

_As soon as Alexis was satisfied with the noise level she went back to her room and slammed the door shut. Kate let out a giggle._

"_Oh my God. I thought she was going to catch us," Castle exhaled quickly as if he had been holding his breathe the entire time. _

"_That was a close one, Castle. We should really tell people about us before we get caught and have no choice."_

"_Yea, I suppose you're right. For now though," he leaned down to kiss her neck right where he knew she was ticklish, "You're all mine."_

At this moment she would love to hear that from him instead of what he was actually saying.

"I'm glad. Well since all you have left to do is paperwork I'm going to go ahead and head home. I'll see you tomorrow at work, Beckett."

He grabbed his coat and walked away as Kate watched him. The entire time she stared, unable to look away, as if she were in a trance. After he pressed the button to the elevator and got on he looked straight at her and said, "Wish me luck on my date tonight," then the doors closed and he was gone.

She realized her mouth was gaping open and hoped he hadn't seen the surprised expression. How had he already gotten a date? Just minutes ago he'd told her that he wanted to start seeing other people and he already had someone lined up. Immediately her phone was out and she was sending a text to Lanie.

**Are you busy tonight? It's been a rough day.**

Within minutes there was a response.

**I'll be at your house at 7 with wine. **

She looked at it and smiled before getting back to the paperwork. Luckily, she could always count on Lanie.

"He said what?" Lanie exclaimed.

"He wants to see other people. I don't know what to do. I don't want to see anyone else."

"Did you tell him that?"

"No, I couldn't," Kate looked at her sheepishly.

"Girl, if you like him and only want to be with him you have to say so."

"Obviously, he doesn't feel the same way since he wants to date other people."

"I don't get."

Lanie took a sip of wine, "Why would WriterBoy ask to date other people when he is completely in love with you? Did you say or do something that made him think that you don't feel the same way?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Well you must've done something because why else would he ask for space."

"I just need to find out what's wrong and fix it. I can't loose him Lanie. I love him."

This was the first time Lanie had ever heard Kate talk about a guy this way and the shocked look on her face said it all. Then her face softened and she smiled.

"I know you do, sweetie. Let's get your man back."


End file.
